L'envie d'un sourire
by Snapy49
Summary: OS. Une simple envie se revoir, de ressentir ce qui avait été une évidence par le passé, une simple envie qui en amène d'autres ... (points de vue des deux personnages)


**Disclaimer :** _Sanctuary comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice : Harley

Voilà mon premier OS, soyez indulgent, j'ai plus l'habitude de faire de longue histoire en plusieurs chapitre.

* * *

 **Point de vue de John :**

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pu la prendre dans ses bras, tellement de temps avait passé depuis le dernier instant où je n'avais pas pu goûter à ses lèvres. Mais pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Presqu'à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait, cela ce finissant en bain de sang. Tout était de ma faute à chaque fois évidemment, je n'arrivais jamais à contenir la folie qui sommeillait en moi et pourtant je voulais la laisser s'échapper pour autre chose que le meurtre. Je voulais laisser sortir toute l'énergie que j'avais en moi pour autre chose que l'utilisation de couteaux en tous genres. Je tenais simplement à elle mais d'une manière que personne ne pouvait comprendre, c'était bien plus simple autrefois quand je pouvais avoir un sourire de sa part simplement en entrant dans une pièce. Elle était si belle dans ses robes victoriennes à l'époque, je fus immédiatement intimidé par cette femme. Après tout vers la fin du XIXème siècle, il était rare qu'une femme soit autrement qu'effacée et soumise quand un homme se trouvait dans une pièce mais Helen ? Non Helen ne se serait jamais laissée intimider par qui que ce soit, qu'importe le sexe de cette personne.

Notre premier échange avait été si soft, si chaste et dompté par les règles de bienséance de l'époque que je me demande parfois ce qu'auraient été nos vies si nous nous étions contentés de cela. J'eus le plaisir de la voir dans toute sa splendeur quand nous nous sommes associés avec Nikola Tesla, James Watson et Nigel Griffin. Aucun de nous ne reniera le fait que nous n'avions d'yeux que pour elle mais c'était en ma compagnie qu'après l'injection elle passait la plupart de son temps libre. Il y eut quelque temps après, la soirée au théâtre où j'eus la joie de pouvoir faire ma demande. Et dire que j'avais promis de la rendre heureuse pour l'éternité … Je ne cause que son malheur. La seule chose dont je peux être fier c'est d'Ashley. Notre fille que je n'ai pourtant pas eu l'occasion de voir grandir et vieillir. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas le regret de ne pas avoir changé de couches ou de ne pas avoir vu ses premiers pas mais n'avoir jamais pu entendre le mot « papa » sortir de sa bouche me hante. Même en tuant tous ceux qui à mes yeux lui étaient nuisibles à la fin de son existence je n'ai pourtant pas pu la sauver et ça Helen ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Pourquoi alors tournais-je en rond autour du Sanctuaire de la Vieille Ville ? Comme si elle allait m'accueillir à bras ouverts et m'offrir un verre. Pourtant j'avais simplement envie d'elle, aussi simple et bestial cela puisse paraître. Pour une fois je n'avais pas d'envie meurtrière et une partie de moi espérait que les derniers mots que j'ai pu lui dire l'ont touché. Je pensais mourir après tout, que diriez-vous à la seule femme qui ait jamais compté à vos yeux si vous étiez persuadé que cela serait vos derniers mots sur cette terre ? Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, ces mots m'avaient écorché la gorge comme s'ils voulaient sortir depuis plus d'un siècle mais je lui avais dit. Le regard qu'elle avait lancé à cet instant ne put que me faire penser que c'était réciproque mais après tout dans ce genre de circonstance on voit bien ce que l'on a envie de voir j'ai envie de dire. Je pus sentir le bouclier se baisser, Henry devait faire une mise à jour de son système ou quelque chose du genre et c'était ma chance, elle ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt alors il fallait que je me décide et vite. Il fallait que je la vois, même si cela lui donnait envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête, il fallait que je la vois.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Mon corps avait automatiquement obéi à mon cœur sans passer par mon esprit mais vu comment ce dernier était corrompu c'était mieux ainsi. Je savais exactement où se trouvait chaque système d'alarme, chaque caméra. Non pas que cela me dérange de me faire repérer mais je n'avais pas envie qu'un de ses employés me tombe dessus avant que j'ai pu m'approcher d'Helen. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où elle pouvait se trouver à ce type d'heure de la nuit, c'était soit sa chambre, soit son bureau ou soit son laboratoire. Passant devant sa chambre, je me rendis compte que je faisais fausse route et même si les deux autres lieux me compliquaient la tâche, je devais continuer, s'en était viscéral à ce point. J'étais dans l'entrée de son bureau, je m'attendais à la trouver sur une pile de dossiers mais une fois encore je me trompais. Elle avait son si beau regard perdu à travers la fenêtre et le paysage. Mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Qu'importe, d'ici peu elle comprendrait qu'elle était observée et tout changerait. Ce fut exactement en cet instant que sa tête tourna vers moi mais son regard n'était pas empli de colère ou de haine comme à l'habitude.

 _\- John ? Tu es vivant ? Et tu es … Toi ?_ Fit une petite voix toute tremblante que John ne connaissait pas.

Helen avait toujours un ton sûr sans équivoque mais celle que j'avais en face de moi semblait juste perdue et en proie au désarroi le plus total.

 _\- Que t'arrive-t-il Helen ? Même moi je ne t'ai jamais mis dans ce genre d'état._

 _\- Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus … Pourquoi je continue à me battre si c'est pour toujours finir seule au bout du compte. Quel est l'intérêt de tout ça si je ne peux même pas sauver les gens qui comptent pour moi John ?_

 _\- Tu n'y es pour rien dans la mort d'Ashley, la Cabale a payé pour tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Je m'en suis occupé personnellement._

 _\- Et toi alors John … Qui te sauvera toi !?_

C'était ça qui la tourmentait ? Non, elle devait avoir perdu quelqu'un dans son équipe, cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Je savais que toute sa vie elle aurait mal pour la perte de notre fille mais comment pouvait-elle encore se reprocher mon état après tout le mal que j'ai pu lui faire subir en un siècle.

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé Helen, tout ce qu'on peut faire pour moi à la rigueur c'est l'euthanasie._

 _\- Je n'ai pas la tête à tes plaisanteries de mauvais goût désolée._

 _\- Pardonne-moi._

 _\- Tu as besoin qu'on te retire cette chose qui réveille le meurtrier en toi et je ne prends pas cela comme une blague John, c'est très sérieux au contraire._

 _\- Je ne m'excusais pas pour ça._

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, je voulais m'excuser pour tellement de choses que je ne voyais même pas pourquoi j'avais sorti cette stupide phrase sans savoir quoi dire derrière. Instinctivement, j'avais envie de me replier sur moi-même et laisser « Jack » prendre le contrôle, ce serait tellement plus simple après tout de le laisser tout détruire sur son passage. Mais je passerais à côté de la possibilité de voir ce sourire qui est pourtant une des raisons de mon passage. Non. Il fallait que je lutte contre mes pulsions car personne ne serait blessé ce soir. Helen était plantée là devant moi pendant que je laissais les idées me traverser l'esprit. Semblant attendre une précision mais également sur la défensive comme si elle savait qu'une fraction de seconde j'avais failli relâcher le monstre en moi.

 _\- Pardonne-moi Helen, pardonne-moi d'avoir tout gâché. J'ai gâché ma vie mais surtout la tienne, celle de toutes ces femmes et celle d'Ashley. Depuis quelque temps je me demande ce qu'elle serait devenue si j'avais été là pour elle, si j'avais tout simplement été un père mais aussi un mari pour toi._

 _\- Je t'interdis de t'excuser pour ça !_

 _\- Helen, je …_

 _\- Non, il n'y a pas de ça qui tienne John. Tout ce temps où j'ai cru que tu étais un simple psychopathe qui prenait plaisir à tuer ces femmes avant de me rejoindre dans mon lit, je t'ai haï. Mais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois prouve que jamais rien ne se serait produit sans cette entité dormant en toi._

 _\- Tu as dit toi-même que cela n'excuse pas tout, que je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser comme excuse et tu as raison._

 _\- Tais-toi John. Pour une fois dans ma vie je prends ta défense sur ce sujet alors tais-toi s'il te plait. S'il y a un moyen pour que tu puisses être débarrassé de ce démon qui te ronge, je le trouverais même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire avant de mourir._

Spontanément je m'étais approché d'elle pendant notre discussion et à ses derniers mots une envie folle me prit. Sans attendre un accord verbal ou visuel, je pris son visage entre mes mains et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes brutalement et pourtant tendrement. Je pense que sur le coup elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait et c'était même la raison pour laquelle elle ne m'avait pas encore repoussé avec en prime une gifle et une réplique cinglante à l'Anglaise dont elle serait fière. Pourtant j'attendais et rien ne venait, ni gifle, ni réponse à ce baiser alors quand je fus à bout de souffle je m'écartais en prenant soin de ne pas lâcher son regard. Je gardais un sourire pour moi quand elle passa sa main sur ses lèvres comme pour jauger si cela venait bien de se passer mais cette fois-là ce fut moi qui fut surpris quand elle m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise pour m'attirer à elle. Ce baiser-là était tout autre chose, il était passionné mais surtout partagé. Je pouvais enfin ravoir le goût de ses lèvres et la sensation de son corps contre le mien que je la laissais faire à sa guise.

Pourtant, ma main se glissa d'elle-même dans sa chevelure brune, finissant par lui caresser le visage pendant que mon autre main se plaça dans son dos pour la coller plus à moi. Mon Dieu que j'avais envie d'elle, de son corps tout entier mais je me sentais déjà presque béni par le simple fait de pouvoir avoir le droit à cet instant. Lorsque ce baiser se stoppa, principalement par le manque d'air, je crus voir ses joues rougir comme au jour de notre premier baiser. Helen baissa la tête et j'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête en cet instant précis. Mais voilà mon énergie tant retenue commençait à faire des siennes et suivant mon instinct je la plaquais contre le mur, dévorant son cou de mille-et-un baisers, retirant un par un les boutons de son chemiser, abaissant ma bouche pour profiter de sa poitrine qui ne demandait qu'à être dévorée.

 _\- John, Non … Pas ici … S'il te plait …_

En entendant le « pas ici », je compris que non seulement elle avait peur d'être surprise par ses employés dans une position plus qu'indécente mais surtout je compris qu'elle ne se refusait pas à moi. Regardant d'un œil rapide son ordinateur, je pus remarquer que le bouclier électromagnétique n'était pas encore réactivé, sans perdre une seule seconde de plus, je l'attirais à moi et nous téléporta dans sa chambre. Je la laissais alors fermer la porte derrière nous, elle me regarda alors en mordant sa lèvre ce qui fut pour moi une invitation ouverte à laisser libre cours à mes envies. La prenant dans mes bras, je l'attirais jusqu'au lit où je me plaçais sur elle. C'était rare, même à nos débuts ensemble, qu'Helen me laisse prendre le contrôle. Il n'y avait eu qu'à notre première fois où elle s'était totalement laissée faire mais le côté passif et dominé d'Helen ne resta pas très longtemps. Finissant d'ouvrir son chemisier, je finis alors par le lui retirer complètement et son soutien-gorge avec. Profitant du corps d'Helen que je redécouvrais totalement, j'entrepris de laisser ma langue se balader sur sa poitrine et sur ses pointes déjà érigées par le début de nos ébats.

 _\- Tu es toujours aussi sublime Helen, ton corps, tout ton être même me donne envie de toi._

 _\- S'il te plait John … Tais-toi !_

Je riais intérieurement, elle qui avait toujours été très loquace avec tous les arguments prévus pour un débat verbal digne de ce nom, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé parler pendant ces moments-là et je n'avais jamais su pourquoi. Pourtant, au vu de notre position actuelle et de comment je me désignais comme chanceux je repoussais alors cette question à plus tard. Comme revanche pour m'avoir demandé de me taire, je m'affairais à mordre l'une des pointes de sa poitrine ce qui lui fit sortir un petit gémissement. J'avais envie de tellement plus et tout de suite que mon sexe me faisait presque mal au vu de la compression qu'exerçait mon pantalon sur lui, mais je voulais que cette nuit dure autant que possible et qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir qu'autrefois. Je déboutonnais alors les boutons de sa jupe avant de la lui retirer, ne la laissant qu'en bas de sous-vêtement. Doucement mais avec assurance, j'embrassais ses lèvres avec tendresse et passion tout en abaissant une de mes mains jusqu'entre ses jambes en me rendant immédiatement compte de l'effet que je lui avais déjà fait.

Me rappelant de nos nuits passées et de ce qu'elle avait pu en dire à l'époque, je redescendis sur sa poitrine avec mes baisers avant de descendre petit à petit jusqu'à son entrejambe que je débarrassais de son dernier vêtement plus qu'inutile. Je caressais alors doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses du bout de mes doigts, la faisais frissonner de toute part avant de passer ma langue sur un petit bout de chair, symbole de son plaisir. Ma langue s'affaira alors à lui arracher quelques cris de plaisir jusqu'à ce que pris d'un spasme dû à ce que j'ai supposé être un orgasme, elle resserra légèrement les jambes. Je remontais alors sur elle en lui laissant de plus en plus de baisers avant de partager ses lèvres à nouveau, je voulais continuer de réveiller son corps et tous les points sensibles que je connaissais déjà ce qui me poussa à passer mes mains sur ses courbes avec délicatesse.

 _\- John, plus … Je veux plus …_

Je la connaissais, je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire par là et j'admets que même une part de moi voulait tout faire durer, une autre soupirait de joie par les simples mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Je retirais alors mes vêtements, révélant mon érection douloureuse d'être restée emprisonnée et me plaça sur elle. Nos baisers étaient dignes d'autrefois avec une pointe d'attente inespérée en plus comme si elle et moi avions attendu ce moment toute notre vie. Frottant mon sexe contre le sien, ce fut quand je croisais son regard avide et rempli d'envie que je compris qu'il était temps. Je m'immisçais alors en elle, commençant des va et vient au départ doux puis de plus en plus emplis de fougue. Je me connaissais, je connaissais mon corps aussi bien que le sien et je me sentais comme un adolescent beaucoup trop excité par la situation. Mes lèvres profitaient des siennes et je pouvais sentir sa poitrine contre mon torse ce qui n'aidait pas à calmer mon excitation. Pourtant elle semblait avoir autant attendu que moi ce moment car je la sentais déjà se contracter et l'un comme l'autre nous n'étions pas loin de notre point culminant. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de moi, me collant encore plus à son corps que je savais proche de la jouissance. Ce fut après une énième accélération que nous vinrent ensemble dans un gémissement torride de plaisir.

 _\- Helen … Je t'aime …_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi John._

Ce soir-là je m'endormis heureux, l'énergie en moi s'était dissoute et cet instant de plaisir charnel avait, semble-t-il, calmé le monstre en moi. S'il ne fallait que ça pour apaiser « Jack », je réitérerais l'expérience tous les soirs s'il le fallait. Mais en cet instant je ne voulais pas penser au démon tapis au fond de moi. J'avais la femme que j'avais toujours aimé dans mes bras, sa tête sur mon torse et avec ce précieux sourire sur ses lèvres. Qu'importe si demain elle me demandait de partir pour qu'on ne me voit pas dans les parages. Ce soir, j'étais simplement heureux et comblé avec celle que j'aime.

* * *

 **Point de vue d'Helen :**

Il me manquait, sa voix, son corps, son coeur. Je pouvais enfin me l'avouer même si j'arrive encore à duper mon équipe. Je me sens absente en ce moment comme déconnectée du reste du monde que je connais pourtant tellement bien par le temps que j'y ai passé. J'envie souvent la vie qu'a eue Nigel, le seul d'entre nous à avoir au final vécu les choses simplement et pour ainsi dire mortellement. Il avait eu une femme puis une fille, pour ainsi dire la vie de rêve. Qu'ai-je fait pour que tout se retourne contre moi ? J'ai toujours tout fait pour aider mon prochain, pour que mon père soit fier de moi je suppose. Le pauvre aurait eu une vie tellement moins compliquée s'il avait eu un fils au lieu de moi. Je pense que je suis maudite, c'est comme ça et je n'y peux rien il faut croire mais pourtant j'ai tellement envie de mieux. J'avais tout ce que je désirais à une époque mais surtout je l'avais lui. Qui pouvait croire que je l'avais encore dans la peau après tout ce temps et après tout ce que lui et moi avions vécu. Il m'a brisé le cœur et pourtant quand je le revoyais c'était presque comme si je le redécouvrais dans toute sa splendeur mais surtout dans toute sa noirceur. Je dois être dingue ou masochiste je pense pour continuer d'aimer un être comme lui.

D'une certaine manière, rien n'était la faute de John et ça je l'avais appris depuis quelque temps quand sans le vouloir j'avais retiré de son corps cette créature énergétique. Ce regard … Quand j'ai regardé John après ça, c'était comme si je savais déjà qu'il était redevenu lui-même mais j'avais du mal à y croire, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pendant quelques heures, j'avais retrouvé celui que j'avais tant aimé et que j'ai même failli épouser. Et dire que j'avais une bague au doigt, symbolisant notre lien qui durerait à jamais. J'étais trop naïve je pense mais qui peut blâmer une jeune femme de croire au prince charmant au moins une fois dans sa vie ? Moi j'y ai cru, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était parfait. John était un parfait gentleman qui savait exactement quoi dire et comment le dire même lorsque nous venions de nous rencontrer. Rien n'avait été différent d'avec les autres prétendants qu'on m'avait déjà présentés à cette époque du point de vue de la forme mais pourtant j'avais comme su immédiatement qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre lui et moi. Il m'avait séduit de la plus belle des manières qui passerait pourtant comme dépassée et ringarde au XXIème siècle.

Ces temps-si j'effectuais mes tâches comme si je n'étais qu'un robot car mon esprit divaguait encore et toujours où pouvait bien se trouver John si jamais il était encore en vie toutefois. Le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour continuer de faire vivre le John que j'aimais avait été via Ashley. Mon Ashley, mon bébé, ma fille que j'avais vu mourir sans pouvoir intervenir. Elle avait le caractère de son père et je me souviens de mon angoisse quand je la portais, quand je la sentais bouger en moi. Je me demandais à qui elle a allé ressembler et si comme son père elle serait animée par des instincts meurtriers. C'est vrai elle avait toujours été douée pour se battre mais jamais elle n'avait franchi la ligne. Pourquoi ce soir je me prenais tant la tête ? Peut-être que la mise à jour du système de bouclier électromagnétique qu'Henry avait prévu me mettait sur les nerfs. C'était toujours pendant ce genre de moment que John aimait débarquer pour tenter de me tuer. Pourtant cette fois j'avais envie de le voir débarquer, j'avais envie d'une joute verbale avec lui et même d'un combat si cela pouvait me permettre de l'avoir près de moi. J'avais fini cette énième journée avec mon lot de paperasse mais mon lit ne m'attirait pas le moins du monde alors je me plaçais à la fenêtre, regardant l'horizon avec dépit.

Mon esprit me jouait des tours je pense, cela devait être la fatigue ou bien l'envie de le voir mais c'était comme si en regardant au loin vers le portail du Sanctuaire j'avais cru voir un petit flash lumineux ressemblant à ce que faisait John quand il se téléportait. Mais non … Il fallait que j'arrête de me faire des idées. Il était en plus probablement mort, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu avait presque été la pire de mon existence. C'est vrai j'avais souffert quand j'ai pu le voir tuer une prostituée de mes propres yeux, rendant ainsi mes craintes réalité mais cette fois-là, il avait agi en héros, sacrifiant son esprit et son corps pour protéger le Sanctuaire … Non pour me protéger. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. John, mon John m'aimait encore après tout ce temps et pourtant la seconde qui suivit je l'avais à nouveau perdu et comme dernier échange il m'avait fait comprendre que son esprit n'avait justement aucune destination en tête pour sa prochaine téléportation. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui était alors arrivé à John. L'instinct de conservation de la créature l'avait peut-être fait changer d'avis au dernier moment mais bon … Un bruit me surprit alors et brisa l'élan de mes pensées, j'étais persuadée que c'était Will ou Henry venus me demander une signature ou un conseil pour un phénomène. En tournant la tête, c'était tout autre, c'était lui, il était planté là dans l'entrée de mon bureau, ses yeux dans les miens.

 _\- John ? Tu es vivant ? Et tu es … Toi ?_

Qu'avait ma voix ? Depuis quand j'avais une petite voix digne d'une enfant perdue ? Qu'importe, je l'avais devant moi, il était réel et rien qu'à ses yeux je pouvais voir que c'était vraiment John qui était en face de moi et non « Jack ».

 _\- Que t'arrive-t-il Helen ? Même moi je ne t'ai jamais mis dans ce genre d'état._

 _\- Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus … Pourquoi je continue à me battre si c'est pour toujours finir seule au bout du compte. Quel est l'intérêt de tout ça si je ne peux même pas sauver les gens qui comptent pour moi John ?_

 _\- Tu n'y es pour rien dans la mort d'Ashley, la Cabale a payé pour tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Je m'en suis occupé personnellement._

 _\- Et toi alors John … Qui te sauvera toi !?_

Quelle idiote je suis ! Je viens de le retrouver et plutôt que d'avoir mon habituel talent de répliques, il fallait que j'aie l'air d'une dépressive sans son traitement retrouvant son amour de jeunesse. Mais c'était tout lui ça, rien que sa présence me donnait envie de me livrer et d'exprimer tout ce qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. C'était ça son talent à lui et je n'avais plus que lui, aussi triste que cela puisse paraître.

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé Helen, tout ce qu'on peut faire pour moi à la rigueur c'est l'euthanasie._

 _\- Je n'ai pas la tête à tes plaisanteries de mauvais goût désolée._

 _\- Pardonne-moi._

 _\- Tu as besoin qu'on te retire cette chose qui réveille le meurtrier en toi et je ne prends pas cela comme une blague John, c'est très sérieux au contraire._

 _\- Je ne m'excusais pas pour ça._

Sa phrase me stoppa net. Pour quoi s'excusait-il alors ? Pitié qu'il ne me dise pas qu'il s'excuse d'être rentré dans mon Sanctuaire sans autorisation ou une autre idiotie de ce genre sinon je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. Pourtant je le voyais réfléchir à ce qu'il allait me répondre et spontanément j'eus peur de ne plus avoir John en face de moi, j'avais peur qu'il vienne de s'excuser parce qu'il perdait le contrôle sur lui-même. Regardant autour de moi, je me rendis vite compte que mon arme se trouvait dans le tiroir de mon bureau et il serait beaucoup trop rapide pour moi-même sans utiliser son don. Oui j'avais parfois peur de lui, en fait j'avais surtout peur de le perdre pour de bon et c'était peut-être pour cela que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le tuer. Enfin si je pensais vraiment l'avoir fait le jour où il mit Ashley en danger mais inconsciemment je savais qu'il trouverait un moyen d'y survivre. Je rejoignis mes yeux aux siens, attendant une réaction de sa part.

 _\- Pardonne-moi Helen, pardonne-moi d'avoir tout gâché. J'ai gâché ma vie mais surtout la tienne, celle de toutes ces femmes et celle d'Ashley. Depuis quelque temps je me demande ce qu'elle serait devenue si j'avais été là pour elle, si j'avais tout simplement été un père mais aussi un mari pour toi._

 _\- Je t'interdis de t'excuser pour ça !_

 _\- Helen, je …_

Alors là non, il ne m'aurait pas en me parlant de son ton mielleux.

 _\- Non, il n'y a pas de ça qui tienne John. Tout ce temps où j'ai cru que tu étais un simple psychopathe qui prenait plaisir à tuer ces femmes avant de me rejoindre dans mon lit, je t'ai haï. Mais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois prouve que jamais rien ne se serait produit sans cette entité dormant en toi._

 _\- Tu as dit toi-même que cela n'excuse pas tout, que je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser comme excuse et tu as raison._

Il n'avait pas tort mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me contredire.

 _\- Tais-toi John. Pour une fois dans ma vie je prends ta défense sur ce sujet alors tais-toi s'il te plait. S'il y a un moyen pour que tu puisses être débarrassé de ce démon qui te ronge, je le trouverais même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire avant de mourir._

Attendez, à quel moment John s'était autant rapproché de moi ? Comment était-il passé de l'entrée de mon bureau à même pas un mètre de distance si ce n'est moins. Il se rapprocha même encore plus, millimètre par millimètre et sans que je n'en prenne conscience il avait pris mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser. Ses mains sur mon visage étaient tellement douces et la tendresse qui émanait de son geste me rendait nostalgique. Et ses lèvres … Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient pu me manquer. Il fallait bien l'admettre, John embrassait comme un dieu et les amants que j'avais pu avoir en plus d'un siècle ne l'avaient jamais égalé sur ce point. Non mais c'est que ses lèvres restent collées aux miennes pendant un petit moment quand même … Pourtant non je n'avais pas envie de stopper ça, comme si arrêter cet instant le rendrait imaginaire. Quand il s'écarta de moi, à bout de souffle, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main sur mes lèvres comme pour m'assurer qu'elles venaient bien d'être en contact avec les siennes. Je pus voir un tout petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres qu'il réprima, me rappelant la première fois qu'il m'avait embrassé et où il s'était demandé comment j'allais réagir. Là je n'avais envie que d'une chose et mon corps prit le contrôle pour s'exécuter. La seconde suivante j'avais attiré John à moi par son col pour l'embrasser.

Partager cet instant me paraissait irréel et pourtant parfait, ses lèvres n'avaient pas changé tout comme la sensation que me provoqua sa main dans mes cheveux. Je le sentis passer une de ses mains dans mon dos et je retins un petit cri de surprise quand il me colla à lui et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre la chamade autant que le mien. Avait-il prévu ce qui allait se passer quand il s'infiltra dans mon Sanctuaire ? La curiosité me prit mais je lui demanderais plus tard, ce n'était pas le moment. Quand ce baiser se termina, je dus détourner le regard pour ne pas lui sauter littéralement dessus, cette pensée me fit rougir car il devait bien se douter des émotions qu'il provoquait chez moi. Comme devinant ce qui me faisait envie, il me plaqua contre le mur et embrassa mon cou juste là où il le savait sensible. Pourtant une crainte traversa mon esprit : Et si Kate ou Will rentrait dans mon bureau ? Non il était hors de question que je perde de ma crédibilité.

 _\- John, Non … Pas ici … S'il te plait …_

Cela m'avait demandé toute mon énergie pour sortir cette phrase mais il l'accepta à mon grand soulagement. Je le vis vérifier la présence du bouclier avant de m'attirer à lui pour nous téléporter dans ma chambre. Par reflexe, je fermais la porte et le regarda en me mordant la lèvre, à une époque c'était comme un indicateur que je voulais plus que ses lèvres et je me demandais s'il s'en souvenait. Je voulais le voir dans toute sa splendeur et me laissa totalement faire quand il m'attira sur le lit et retira mon haut et mon soutien-gorge. Sa langue me donnait des envies qui n'étaient pourtant pas dignes d'une Lady de l'époque victorienne mais la sentir sur ma poitrine annonçait plus qu'un simple moment de plaisir charnel.

 _\- Tu es toujours aussi sublime Helen, ton corps, tout ton être même me donne envie de toi._

 _\- S'il te plait John … Tais-toi !_

Oui, il fallait qu'il se taise. Si j'avais eu envie de parler avec lui, jamais je ne l'aurai amené dans ma chambre et puis il me connaissait assez bien pour savoir que je n'aimais pas parler dans nos moments intimes pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais que sa bouche s'occupe à autre chose qu'à la parole. Je ne pus que gémir quand ses dents mordirent mon sein mais contre ma jambe je pouvais sentir que ma poitrine n'était pas la seule à s'être durcie sous l'excitation. J'avais vraiment envie de lui, j'en avais tellement envie que je me serais bien passée des préliminaires car je le voulais en moi pourtant il semblait en avoir décidé autrement à mon grand désarroi. Mon état d'excitation était tel que je savais très bien ce qu'il venait de découvrir en passant sa main sur mon intimité. Il m'avait retiré le reste de mes vêtements et ses baisers s'étaient abaissés, me faisant languir d'envie. Mon Dieu, j'avais oublié à quel point sa langue était douée à cet endroit précis … John n'avait rien à envier aux autres hommes et je ne pus retenir mes cris et mon orgasme vint au final assez rapidement. Je l'invitais alors à remonter pour partager mes lèvres et ses mains sur moi laissaient penser qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de me donner envie. Mais cette fois je ne pouvais plus attendre et il me fallut reprendre mon souffle pour le lui faire comprendre.

 _\- John, plus … Je veux plus …_

Je vis alors un franc sourire se dessiner sur son visage et je me rappelais alors immédiatement pourquoi j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Le sourire qu'il avait était tout simplement irrésistible et c'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas déjà marié quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il se déshabilla alors, me révélant son sexe que je connaissais parfaitement et je pouvais deviner à quel point son excitation était elle aussi élevée. Je pouvais le sentir se frotter à moi et de mon regard je fis tout pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'attendais. Il me connaissait comme personne et s'immisça en moi sans plus attendre en donnant d'abord de tendres coups de rein avant d'accélérer. Je pouvais sentir chaque mouvement de son corps contre le mien, je savais que mon orgasme viendrait encore une fois rapidement et je me doutais qu'il serait dans le même cas que moi. Dans mon esprit, tout s'effaça et la seule chose qui comptait était le plaisir qu'il me donnait car il était le seul à savoir exactement quoi faire de mon corps. Je pouvais partager son plaisir par nos lèvres collées pendant que tout mon corps se contractait avant qu'une décharge électrique ne se répande en moi, emplissant tout mon corps d'un si doux et pourtant puissant plaisir qui venait de l'envahir lui aussi.

 _\- Helen … Je t'aime …_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi John._

C'était la pure vérité. Ce soir-là je me sentais bien et j'avais retrouvé goût à la vie, je n'étais plus la dirigeante des Sanctuaires, ni un grand docteur. J'étais juste Helen Magnus, une femme comblée et heureuse. Je le sentais calme, son cœur diminuait son rythme, ma tête contre son torse ressentait tout cela. Demain, c'était décidé, je lui demanderais de rester et je trouverais un moyen de le sauver pour le garder auprès de moi pour l'éternité, comme il me l'avait promis en me demandant ma main. Ce soir, je revivais dans ses bras, contre son cœur car le mien était empli de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour cet homme.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voilà voilà, toute critique est la bienvenue même si ce n'est pas forcement une bonne tant qu'elle est constructive ! J'espère toutefois que vous avez aimé !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Pour cet OS, nous avons droit aux points de vue de John et celui d'Helen (ce dernier étant une suggestion de ma part car je tenais à savoir comment cela avait été vécu de son côté)


End file.
